he returns
by TheLabyrinthItself
Summary: it was all a dream, Sarah almost eighteen convinced herself that her time in the labyrinth was nothing but a dream, however with the help of a certain king it all seems too real
1. just a dream

**Welcome to my first fanfic, just so you know thoughts will be in italics **_like this_**, have fun reading.**

_It was all a dream; it was all a dream,_Sarah was certain of it now, after three years of trying to find the line between fantasy and reality she had found it. _It was all a dream._ "Sarah!, are you awake", the shock bringing her back to that tiring math lesson, with less than a week before she would leave this school,_ maybe forever_, she could not care less that she was 'with the fairies' so to speak. Sarah hush to the door and out of it with nothing but a "humph". She ran. Ran faster and further than she had ever run before. She stopped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something, a figure in knee-high boots a cloak of midnight blue and two mismatching eyes, _how is that possible_, she quickly dashed around to see nothing but a tree, _my stupid imagination_, she kept running.

Out of breath and tired she once again stopped, this time she sat down, _I know this place_, she was sure of it. The way the sunset glow from behind the bridge, the way the grass had been untouched and uncut, the way the owl on the fence watched her, she whipped her head around, _a white owl on the fence post_, it was all too familiar. Sarah ripped open her bag trying to find something, then she remembered it was in her pocket, slowly she unraveled a small red book inscribed in gold '**the labyrinth**' she opened to the first page, it explained who the goblin king was and what he looked like ' **he wore knee-high boots a cloak of midnight blue that contrasted against his two mismatching eyes, he could also transform into a white barn owl when he wanted to** ' she could not believe it, _it was real, they were real, it was no dream, wait, HE was REAL, oh know_.

"Hello Sarah", she trembled at the sound of his voice, she wanted to run but found she was stuck, not of magic but of nerves, she finally spoke "I...I...I have to go" and she did running until she could no longer breathe. _How, how, how_, the question was racing through her mind but a new one was taking over, _why?_ _why would he come to her? Why would he show himself?_ and yet another word racing through her mind, _will, will he come back? Will he see me again?_ inside she knew that she had dreamed about him ,if he ever returned etc. _why now?_ It had been three years since her time in the labyrinth, she was almost 18, two weeks to be precise, _so why now?_ her mind was racing after what she'd seen, _maybe it was just one my dreams_, she slept. She dreamed. She dreamed about him. His long blonde hair. His midnight cloak. His irresistible eyes. Wait, all of him was irresistible she just needed to realize and she had. She dreamed about that night, that dance, with him, in the crystal ballroom, she was happy there, in his arms, why was she happy in his arms?

**So what do you think so far, and if you say rubbish I will personally wish you away to the goblin kingdom, I do wish and hope that I can upload a chapter at least twice a week (because they're only a page long), we will see where the story takes us, also if you want to try and answer my last question in this text please do so, I will mention all the winner (got it right) in my next chapter or soon after.**

**-TheLabyrinthItself **


	2. a dream of him

**Second chapter awesomeness, enjoy**

Sarah awoke with a start, she had expected to wake up when she closed her eyes instead she fell asleep into a peaceful dream, then she remembered what she dreamed about, and then she remembered what had happened after school, _oh shit, he's back_. It came as a massive shock to her, and yet again all of those questions, hopes, dreams and fantasies came back to her. _I need to see him; _she decided then and there_, I have to confront him on why he is here_, her sub-conscious spoke back to her telling her what she could not say, _and to stare into those gorgeous eyes,_ she took over her thoughts again, _no, I will see him to confront him, nothing more, although…no! _

She quickly got dressed in her pale green dress (resized of course) and flowered headband then grabbed the precious red book, _even if he didn't show she could still recite her favourite scene, _Sarah left the room ,still unchanged since her time in the labyrinth, and ran to the park passing houses and cooing boys, _none of them where him,_ it was twelve when she got to the park and the sun was high in the cloudless sky creating a blinding light as the reflection of all the light hit the river then to her eyes. _Now let's get this done and over after all I kind of deserve to know why after all these years he just shows up._

"I never left, Sarah" she darted around to meet his eyes, _they are so beautiful,_ "wait, you can read my thoughts" she suddenly wished she never thought what she had about his eyes, "yes Sarah, I always have, I do like it that you think my eyes are so mesmerizing" he smirked at her, how he hated when she did that "I said beautiful," she whispered blushing, "not mesmerizing" she smirked herself at him, "ah, sweet Sarah, you see your sub-conscious said otherwise",_ god he can be so dam seductive, even when I hate him_, "great so now you can peep at even what I don't want to know, god damn it 'goblin king' you are so annoying" she smiled at the way she exaggerated how she said goblin king, it was a great move of disrespect, _ah but you don't want to make him angry, you hate to make him angry, shut up you stupid sub-conscious you have brought me nothing but trouble, epically stuff to do with him!_ She then smiled again as she looked upon his face, trying to hold back laughter as his scrunched his face trying not to get furious. "you always were a fighter Sarah, even with yourself" she was slightly disappointed that he returned his face to his original smirk, "now Sarah, I believe that the time for games is over, but I will say this, if you want to know why I have decided to show myself now, it is because of you, I will leave you now to ponder on that" she trembled as he stroked her face, tracing her cheek "until next time my sweet Sarah, until next time", she so wanted him to stay but before she could say that he was gone, _I am the reason he is here? You already know that Sarah, remember his songs, every one saying how much he loved, loves you. No he did not love me! I do not love him! Oh but you do, oh but you do. _She took out the little red book and started to read trying to forget what happened if it weren't for one line she could not stop reading, '**for he had fallen in love with the girl**' she recited it over and over _could it be true_ she got up after she noticed the sun going down creating a soft pink glow over the horizon, Sarah slowly walked home casually glancing over her shoulder, she sensed she was being watched.

**So what do you think of that, great tension eh, sorry for the massive paragraph I could not decide when to split it, since no-one has replied to my question last chapter I have to give you more time. **


	3. the kiss of dreams

**Hi everyone, it's time for yet again another page/chapter, I'm on a role, already have three chapters in three days wow! Well it seems to me that at this rate I should stop doing the 'answer my question' thing it seems I'm going too fast for you to catch up, oh well here goes.**

Sarah woke with a start, yet another dream about the dance, this time she had noticed something she hadn't before, he looked happy, that's was a change. She soon got back to the real world and started the day as normal, _well apart from the fact that a reality I thought was a dream is real, I seem attracted to a king I hate, that same king can see things in my head that even I can't see and it was the weekend and I had no friends to spend it with and Toby needs looking after and I have tons of homework and I just want to go to him, him, the goblin king, him! _She was surprised at the length of that thought train but her last comment stayed on her mind, "I wish he goblin king would come to see me, right now" as soon as she said it she regretted it, _oh dam, what have I done now._

"You have done nothing but summoned me to you", she jumped at the voice yet still found herself walking towards him "oh Jareth, I just want to be around you, to be held by you" she covered her mouth quickly, _oh Sarah how you know that _what_ you said was true, how you want to just cry I his arms, to feel loved and cared for, _"you have quite a conscious there Sarah, it seems to know a lot more than you would like to admit", she pondered on this know that it was so true, it did know more than she would say, she was also angry that he kept poking around in her head, "it's hard enough to concentrate without you looking in my head for stuff I don't even know!" she cried fuming with pure fury, "now, now, Sarah, you would only have to ask for me to stop and I might just do it", she looked at him, her anger calming as she raised one eyebrow at him "might?", he just grinned at her, how she loved that grin, not smirking but cheeky, like a child, _great now I'm comparing him to a child, ah Sarah, you know that's just because you want him so, you need him so, shut up you know nothing about me , again Sarah you forget that I am your conscience_.

She came back to the present, looking at the smile in his face she knew all too well that he was mind picking that conversation. "yes, I said might but however that could change if you do one thing for me", she was nerves at what he might say, _if you really are in me 'conscious' or not tell me what to do, do what he says_, the answer came as quick as the question "what do you want me to do?" she dreaded the words that would come from his sweet, intoxicating, seductive voice, "kiss me" it was almost a whisper but she could hear and although she heard him she couldn't understand, _he wanted me to __**kiss him**__? _

Then it all came to her in that line '**for he had fallen in love with the girl**' "Jareth, was it you who wrote this" she pointed to the red book labelled '**labyrinth**' she waited for a reply, stunned by him, "yes Sarah, I wrote that book" she felt herself falling into his arms and her mouth met his, a rush of lust filled her as their tongues fought for dominance, she felt his hands, one in her hair, other on her waist, as he pulled her closer, pressed against him she felt the rush of his heart it seemed to explode any moment, it only took her seconds to find out her own heart was in the same state, she came short of breath and slowly pulled away treasuring each moment of their contact, both panting and gasping for air she thought to herself, _so that's what kissing is like, it's so full of passion, of lust, no Sarah, kissing is like that but you only felt how you did because it was a kiss with the man you fell for three years ago_, she sensed that he had read that thought train because he soon spoke "Sarah, was that you first kiss?" she trembled at his touch on her face, _how can a man so dangerous be so irresistible?_, "yes, yes it was" she asked blushing at each word, "and, was it a good kiss, Sarah?" oh how she wanted to kiss him forever, "yes, it was better that all of my fantasies put together" he gave her a questioned look, "and who were those fantasies about, if I may ask?" she shuddered unsure if he knew that answer or not, "you", he looked surprised, _he did not know_, that made her smile and blush even more, "so there are no others caught be you net of beauty?" she did not know how to answer this "oh, there are others, but none of them were you", she jumped as they locked lips once more, this time not full of passion but full of kindness, "good night my Sarah, sleep well" and she watched as he disappeared, she glance at her watch, shocked at the fact that they had spent the whole day together she laid back slowly drifting to a deep sleep, _at least the weekend will be full of happy thoughts, of him_.

**So, how was that, a little longer that I expected but since I had just discovered my first kiss just this morning I felt that I had to put all of the feelings and emotions into Sarah's little head, and though I did not get to describe all of the kiss I think I did pretty good, good morning, good afternoon, good day, good night. **

**PS. as always please comment on how I can improve, I try to make it just as fun to read as to write.**

**PPS. This may be all for this week, 'til next time, bye **

**TheLabyrinthItself **


End file.
